A Bad Hair Day
by cheeks-of-rose
Summary: Angela's hair is getting out of hand but Luke saves the day! One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest Moon**

* * *

Angela looked again at her cowlick. She'd never really liked her hair, but just recently it seemed to have been getting worse. She looked at herself again in the mirror. Was it possible that her hair had grown in just the last few seconds? Her cowlick seemed to be even more prominent than before!. In fact she could now hardly see the rest of her head it was so huge – something had to be done.

Hearing someone knock at the door, she thumped the hair brush she was holding down onto the dressing table. Angela grabbed for a towel, and wrapped it firmly around her head. She felt sure that any second her hair would force its way out of its bonds, and explode outwards in a mass of strands and curls. Total carnage. Muttering to herself, she crossed to the door. Opening it just a crack, she peeped through the gap. She was surprised to see Luke grinning back at her.

"Hi Ange- What are we doing tonight?" he asked

Angela looked at him with a sigh.

"It's my hair, I..."she started only to be cut off by Luke.

"Playing with your hair huh... well, I've got nothing better to do... I'll play with mine too!" he chuckled as he pushed past her into her room. Luke rushed over to the mirror, and stood in front of it making exaggerated brushing movements with his hands. Angela sighed and smiled as she pushed the door closed.

"Typical Luke." She muttered to herself.

Grinning at himself in the mirror, Luke continued to lift his hair up and down curiously, trying hard to imitate Angela battling with her unruly cowlick. He was actually surprisingly good at it, thought Angela. How come Luke's hair always looked great? If you could call blue spikes 'great' that is! But at least Luke's hair wasn't getting any worse, not like mine! she thought to herself petulantly.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. Angela unwrapped the towel from around her head, and let her hair burst forth into the room. "Wow!" exclaimed Luke.

Angela despondently flicked at her curl – it had utterly defeated her.

"It's this cowlick, it..." she replied only to be cut off by Luke mid sentence again. "I can give myself a cowlick too!" He yelled, spitting into his hands and excitedly forming his hair into the most enormous blue cowlick that Angela, if not the world, had ever seen. It seemed to totally defy gravity, and made Luke look something like a cross between a rhinoceros and a stick insect. Angela recoiled.

"Luke, that's disgusting – It's like you never wash your hair!" Luke pretended to look quite hurt and replied in his best defensive tone "Yes I do. I am always washing my hair". "Why I washed it just last Spring" he laughed.

Angela shook her head and returned her attention to her reflection in the mirror once again.

"Maybe if I had pigtails, it..." she thought aloud. Luke butted in again, for the third time. "I can have pigtails!" he exclaimed. This time Angela just rolled her eyes and turned away. She didn't even watch as his hands leaped into action. Enough was enough she thought. Something had to be done.

When she finally turned back to Luke, she had to stifle a laugh. Luke was standing there in the traditional 'Ta Da!' pose with every blue spike on is head sporting an elastic band, forming hundreds of tiny pigtails. He looked totally ridiculous. Angela burst out laughing.

Angela walked over to Luke, grabbed him by the shoulders and marched him to the front door. Luke put on his most affronted expression, and stormed out of the house.

"I can't believe it!" he seethed in mock indignation. "I was only trying to entertain you!" Luke stomped off down the road, muttering to himself in exaggeratedly loud whispers, followed by the sound of Angela's ringing laugh.

"And that you did Luke, that you did!" she yelled after him before collapsing on her doorstep in a fit of laughter.

Luke winced as he tried to get the elastic bands out of his hair. Why do girls wear these things he thought, they are a real pain in more ways than one.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
